


【复联】【虫铁/惊寡/锤基】如果Peter要向Tony求婚，复仇者联盟会怎么办？

by orphan_account



Series: “如果”系列 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CP: 虫铁，惊寡，锤基提及私设: 全员存活，傻白甜无脑小段子





	【复联】【虫铁/惊寡/锤基】如果Peter要向Tony求婚，复仇者联盟会怎么办？

【01】

Steve站在会议室窗前，严肃地宣布: 求婚大作战行动开始，复仇者集结！

Clint: 有个问题，我们能改改行动代号吗?

Nat: 附议，我不想我完美无缺的履历里出现这么俗套的名词。

Bruce: 附议，Hulk不喜欢好莱坞爱情喜剧，否则会开始砸电视，字面意义上的砸。

Thor: 附议，另外我申请退出，在找到Loki以前我不参加你们人类和爱情有关的任何活动。

Peter: 附议，队长你别误会，我非常感谢你愿意帮助我，但这个行动代号真的很……很不新潮。

路过的Rocket: 哇哦，看来他们说得对，复仇者联盟真的很不团结。

【02】

Steve表示十分理解，然后拒绝了复仇者们的提议。

【03】

Nat提出方案一: 你不需要任何多余的计划，这是求婚，不是作战。你只要穿着合乎社交礼仪，等他晚上洗漱完毕换好睡衣的时候走到他面前，直接问“你愿意和我结婚吗”。

Clint: 哈，还真直接了当，但只会显得求婚者冲动莽撞、毫无诚意。

Bruce: 完全没有设计感和仪式感，Tony肯定不会答应的——我猜不会有人答应这种求婚的。

Nat: Carol就是这样向我求婚的，你猜我回答了什么? 

Clint&Bruce: 其实我们觉得惊奇队长这招真棒啊坦诚直接利落大方我们都爱死了难怪你喜欢！

【04】

Thor提出方案二: 和他痛痛快快地喝一顿，喝完痛痛快快地干一场，快干完时把戒指戴在他手上，他不答应就不//射。

Clint: 你不是申请退出还说找到Loki之前不参与任何与爱情有关的活动吗? 

Bruce: 你不是操作完毕就被Loki连捅八刀还差点得了心因性ED吗?

Nat: 也许Loki就因为这个才不想让你找到他的。

Peter: ……不好意思打断大家一下，你们是不是忘了，严格意义上说，我还没成年。

【05】

Steve提出方案三: 做个有心人，先找出你们关系中最为特殊的时刻，再选取其中的重要要素制作礼物，比如一幅素描、一枚徽章。带上礼物和戒指，将他约到你们关系中最具纪念意义的地点求婚。

Peter: 最具纪念意义的地点? 我第一次向Tony直接表明爱意、与他同生共死并肩作战的地方可以吗?

Steve: 再好不过了，是哪里?

Peter: 泰坦星。

Steve: ……换一个。

Peter: 他第一次直接向我表明爱意、与我同生共死并肩作战的地方? 

Steve: 你说的不会是被灭霸炸毁的复仇者大厦吧? 

【06】

最终Peter综合了复仇者们提出的建议，他在他们相识周年纪念日那天，把Tony骗到大厦对面的咖啡馆里。与灭霸的纽约大战中，Tony就是在这里抓住了无限手套——准确地说是在靠窗第二列卡座附近。

Peter: 我有很严肃的事情要跟你说。

Tony: 你不会要向我求婚吧?

Peter: 什么? 求婚，不，别开玩笑了！不是，绝不可能——不，我不是说不可能向你求婚！天，我爱你，我当然想和你结婚，我想得快发疯了，这绝对是我最想做的事好吧其实是第二想的事，但你不会愿意听我第一想的事是什么的。

Tony: 停，kid。深呼吸，现在冷静下来了吗?

Peter: 嗯。

Tony: 那你还等什么，不是说求婚吗? 

【07】

古一法师坚持要帮他们设计婚房，她承担了全部的装修任务，还全权负责铺设地砖。

Peter一脸崇拜: 大师，你不考虑从事建筑行业吗? 比如3D建模什么的。

【08】

星爵坚持要为他们的婚礼担任司仪兼驻唱歌手。

【09】

惊奇队长坚持要出其不意地送他们一件惊喜礼物，于是她在凌晨扛着一架高级外星飞船出现在史塔克工业大厦窗外。

【10】

Nat坚持说，对于惊奇队长送飞船一事，自己并不知情。


End file.
